When electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, an organic device, an inorganic device, and the like are manufactured, there is a process which forms a function material layer. The function material layer is a material layer which is formed on a substrate and has a specific function and includes a conductor layer, an insulator layer, and a semiconductor layer which constitute a semiconductor device and a semiconductor layer, a charge transport layer, and an electrode layer which constitute a solar cell device.
In general, it is desirable to form the function material layer in a uniform thickness on a substrate. However, when a solar cell device, a light emitting diode (LED) device, a color filter of an image sensor, and the like are formed, it is necessary to change a thickness of the function material layer in a substrate surface in response to a substrate, and a material, characteristics, and the like on the function material layer, and the like and to provide the function material layer with a thickness distribution.
In conventional technologies, the thickness distribution is realized, first, by using an inkjet technology, a dispenser technology, and the like and, second, by forming a function material layer in a uniform thickness and thereafter partially cutting or polishing the function material layer.
However, these methods have a problem in that a controllability of a thickness of the function material layer is bad and a process time is long. Further, the latter method has a problem in that since a large amount of a valuable material is consumed by cutting or polishing, a material cost increases, and the like.